Strained Emotions
by Pikachu35
Summary: Sequel to Feelings Unspoken. Brock's and Ash 's plan of getting Dawn and Kenny together are going perfectly Dawn is even thinking about talking to Kenny herself! But what happens to these plans when Dawn is suddenly kidnapped by Team Rocket! PS COMPLETE!
1. Why's He Here?

**Strained Emotions**

**(All about the Penguinshipping!)**

**A/N: ****Well, here it finally is: the sequel to Feelings Unspoken and… it's all about Dawn and Kenny! w/ some occasional pokeshipping, I mean c'mon I had to add some since they did just start going out! **

**Oh, and if you haven't read Feelings Unspoken yet, I suggest you do before you read this. You won't understand half of this if you don't.**

**Okay, I'll stop yapping now, here it is:**

**Chapter #1- "Why's He Here!?"**

Dawn was shocked. All throughout lunch she couldn't help nut stare at Kenny, out of the corner of her eye of course. She didn't want him to catch her watching hi every move, but he did occasionally, and, for some reason, he would smile or wink at her before returning to his food.

He didn't seem to mind that Dawn couldn't take her eyes off of him, even if it was a bemused stare he was receiving. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it!

Some of the times he caught her eye, he would nudge her playfully, telling "DeeDee" to cut it out so he could eat, but because of the humor in his voice, Dawn assumed he didn't really mean it, and didn't.

_Flirtfully, _Dawn thought, referring to the way Kenny would nudge her. She shook herself to clear her mind. She didn't want her hopes to get too high just to have them crushed. Kenny was probably just pretending that she wasn't freaking him out as to not hurt her feelings, but, wait a second… that wasn't like him.

He LOVED torturing her, especially with his whole "DeeDee" act, but what he didn't know was that Dawn was growing past it. Actually, she was now always looking forward to him calling her that little pet name.

Dawn thought over why exactly she liked it so much. _Well, it's probably because Kenny's the only one who ever calls me that. _She smiled and looked down at her food to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks. _It's kind of like his signature, or something, and I find that sweet and, coming from Kenny, _her face continued growing a deeper shade of red, _romantic…_

_CUT IT OUT!_ Dawn told herself snapping back to the present. _Do you really have to think about him every second?_ She glanced back over at Kenny, who had his back to her and was deep in conversation with Brock, and sighed, staring at the back of his chestnut hair longingly. _Yes. _

_I mean, he's just so ccuuttee! And I think that I mat be starting to fall in love with him! _Dawn was amazed that she was able to admit that, even if it was just inside her head. She knew she had a crush on Kenny, but she had been denying herself the fact that she may actually be in love. Could you possibly fall in love at the age of 11?

_Then why don't you just tell him how you feel? _She asked herself.

Dawn pondered over the question before she slowly came to realize that she wasn't ready to, not now anyway. She was still unsure of what she felt and she needed some time to think about it.

Dawn shook her head again, to find someone snapping their fingers in her face, whistling and calling out, "Yoo-Hoo! Earth to Dawn!"

"What?"

Dawn focused back on her surroundings to see Ash and Misty looking at her from across the table, looking deeply concerned.

"Are you alright Dawn?" Misty asked; she and Ash watching her closely.

"Yeah, you seem a little, um…" Ash glanced over at Misty for support before continuing, "Out of it."

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" Dawn flashed them a smile, trying to prove that she wasn't lying. "I was just thinking about something…" Her voice trailed off, and she went back to her food, not bothering to look up again.

"More like **someone,**" Ash whispered in Misty's ear once he was sure that Dawn wasn't paying attention. He and Misty both laughed quietly looking from Dawn to Kenny and back again.

This time, Kenny, who had finished his conversation with Brock, was the one staring, but Dawn never noticed. He seemed to be trying to silently get her to look at him, but to no avail, because Dawn was either ignoring him or she was too lost in her thoughts to see him. Ash and Misty continued to watch the _**hopefully**_ future couple as Kenny gave up and leaned back in his chair.

Ash glanced over in Brock's direction and gave him a thumbs-up sign, which Brock returned, both of them grinning wildly. Misty watched them suspiciously, _What are they up to?_

_Man! I could've sworn that Dawn was trying to tell me something, _Kenny groaned, running his fingers through his hair, frustrated. _I mean, why else would she have watched me eat for fifteen minutes and not say anything, unless…_

No, He shook his head slowly, if that was the reason, she surely would've told him by now, or at provided him with clearer hints. That's just how Dawn was, forceful and straightforward, never keeping quiet for too long, and that's just the way Kenny liked her. Wait, "liked her!?"

_Do I? _He asked himself, looking over at Dawn again. _Well, she __**is **__really pretty and I have known her forever… Maybe, I do like her. _He felt good that he had finally admitted to himself the truth, but then why was something inside him telling him otherwise. It couldn't be…more? Could it?

_Maybe it's…love. _Kenny assumed. _But could it really be? I mean, c'mon what kind of guy falls in love at the age of 12!?_

_Maybe if I talk to her, I can clear things up a bit for me… _He turned in his chair until he was fully facing Dawn, who was still gazing gloomily at her stew, and hadn't seem him move. He lifted his hand, preparing to tap her on the shoulder and engage her in conversation about the upcoming contest, but she stood up before he got the chance to.

"Hey guys," Dawn yawned, stretching, "I think I'm going to go lie down for a bit. I'm pretty tired after all the excitement of today," she laughed, aiming her last statement to Ash and Misty causing them both to blush and let go of each other's hand.

Dawn waved at everyone, thanked Brock for the delicious meal, and smiled briefly at Kenny. Then, without another word, she turned on the spot and headed for her tent.

Kenny watched as she unzipped the flap and went inside, the flap flutering slightly until Dawn zippied it back up. He let his arm fall back into place beside him, and turned back to his food, letting out a huge sigh. He ignored all the strange stares the rest of them were giving him and resumed eating his now stone-cold stew.

_Maybe next time…_

**A/N: Man! I've got to try some of Brock's cooking! Sorry, randomness, but it does sound really good, doesn't it?**

**Anyway, what is going to happen between Dawn and Kenny next? And where is the action in this action/romance story. I don't know…**

**Please review, (It'll make me smile…) **:p


	2. Heartbreak

**A/N: ****I just wanted to take the time to thank you guys for all the reviews on this story and my past ones. Your comments are amazing and they really help me to continue writing, (although a few more from those who haven't reviewed yet wouldn't yet :p) **

**I talk to much, don't I?**

**Chapter #2- Heartbreak**

"Welp," Brock said, rubbing his hands together and standing up, "I guess I'll just go wash these dishes, _**again,"**_ He sighed, looking up at Ash, Misty, and Kenny, hoping someone would offer to help him, or even do them for him. He seriously needed a break.

Poor Kenny thought it wouldn't hurt to help and grabbed a couple of dishes, but soon, Brock had decided to give him **all** of them while he proceeded to recline in his chair. "Thanks Kenny," Brock muttered his eyes closed and his hands resting behind his head, "I could always use a break."

Kenny gaped at him, utterly shocked and confused. "Wait a second, I thought you were going to help me!" All he got as a reply, were Brock's snores. He turned to Ash and Misty, a pleading look in his eyes, positive that they would at least help him.

Ash and Misty stood up, and for one hopeful moment, Kenny actually thought they were volunteering. Then, Ash laughed nervously and placed a hand behind his head.

"Well," Ash mumbled, as he took Misty's hand, "We would, but we were going to take around the lake and watch the sunset. Maybe next time." Kenny's face fell and Ash racked his brain for something to say to him. "I bet Dawn would help you, she doesn't seem too busy with anything." He suggested.

Kenny's face brightened slightly, "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask…" Ash patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"There you go! She's you're friend and I bet she'd be more than happy to help." He waved at him as he turned to go with Misty. "See you later! Tell Brock we'll be back by dinner."

Kenny watched them go and groaned, picking up the huge stack of dishes again. He decided to take Ash's advice and ask Dawn to help, so he veered off the path toward her tent.

He stood outside of it for a couple minutes like a moron, trying to figure out what to "knock" on. He didn't want to just barge in, but after deciding he had no other choice, he unzipped the door and stuck his head in.

"Hey Dawn, do you think you could-" His voice cut off as he noticed the muffled sobs coming from Dawn's sleeping bag. She was sitting on top of it, back to Kenny, crying her eyes out, and he had no idea why. He stood frozen in place, trying to decipher what to do.

_Well, I'm no good with the whole girls and crying thing, _he thought, pulling his head back. _But, _he paused, _It's probably my fault that she's upset in the first place. _Now, Kenny was thoroughly confused. What was he supposed to do?

…_I'll probably wouldn't be any help anyway, _He concluded, pulling his head fully out and shaking his hair out. He took one last look at Dawn before he zipped the tent flap shut and heading back to the lake. Kenny hesitated again, unsure about leaving her in there crying like that.

_She's just nervous about our upcoming contest in Padrock Town, _**(Made up name :p) **_she'll be fine, and plus, _he thought, walking briskly to the shore line, _she'd probably just yell at me for trying to help. _

His conscience was still bugging him so he decided that he would check in on her again once he was finished with the dishes.

While he scrubbed and scrubbed at the seemingly endless stack, he tried to think of anything except that cute, blue-haired coordinator from Twinleaf Town and the sight of her weeping in her tent.

It made his heartbreak whenever he got that image in his head and he kept wishing he hadn't been such a coward and at least **tried** to comfort her. Wrap his arms around her, whisper that everything was going to be alright while she cried into his shoulder. But, he had chickened out and, he began rubbing the dish he was on harder and harder that it broke in two in his hands, he hated himself for it.

Kenny groaned out of frustration and confusion as he threw the dish aside. He began asking himself why he had to feel this way about Dawn. Why couldn't he think of her again, as nothing more than a good friend and rival, everything would be way easier, maybe…

"Kenny! Where are the clean dishes?" Brock called from up the path. "I need to get started on dinner!" **( It takes Brock awhile to cook, okay?)**

"Hold on, I got a few more to wash!" Kenny called back, calling out his Primplup to lend him a hand, fin, whatever it had, while, once again, questioning why he had even **bothered **to show up when Ash and Brock had called him; all they did was put him to work!

He finally got the dishes done, with Primplup's help, so he stacked them carefully and made his way back to camp.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

From up in the trees, high above Kenny, two people in uniform with a red "R" on the front and a talking Meowth watched as Primplup simultaneously rinsed five dishes with ease and the use of a powerful, yet controlled, hydro pump.

The Meowth was the first to speak, "Wow, that's some Primplup that runt has."

"It sure is," Said the only female in the group, her red/purple hair jetting out behind her in the shape of an upside down "J". "Let's grab it!"

"But Jess," Complained the other member of the group, a man with shoulder length lavender/blue hair and a whiney complexion, "Everytime we try to snatch, grab, or steal **something **those kids always stop us!"

"True," Jessie agreed, her expression falling, "Then what are we supposed to do? We need some valuable Pokemon for the boss or he'll kick us out of Team Rocket!"

"I thinks I've got an idea!" Meowth exclaimed, the familiar glint in his eyes, "That twerp with that Priplup seems to be very fond of something, and," he added, looking down at Kenny, pausing by Dawn's tent with his load of dishes, "I thinks he may even settle for a trade…"

He whispered his plan into the other two's ears and soon their faces lit up and they too and that look in their eyes.

"Brilliant!" Jessie exclaimed, clasping her hands together in glee.

"It's not like our usual selfs, but if it gets us that Primplup, I'm in!" James stated, unsure at first, but soon grew to be more confident of a personality make-over.

"Me too!"

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Once Kenny had arrived back at camp, and had given Brock the clean dishes, he collapsed on the forest floor, exhausted.

"Thanks, Kenny," Brock said, noting how tired he was. "It's always great to get some help around here. Believe it or not, Ash and Dawn are probably the two **laziest **people on this planet!"

Kenny looked up at him from the ground and smirked, "Knowing Dawn, I hear ya!" He and Brock began laughing, thinking of the two couch potatoes that they were stuck traveling with, well Brock anyway.

Kenny figured it probably would get pretty annoying having Dawn as a traveling companion who did no work, but since she never did any work, she couldn't mess anything up, and for that he would've been glad to have her company. See her everyday…

As Brock and Kenny continued laughing, a way less happy eleven year old was talking to the small penguin Pokemon sitting in her lap. Wiping her eyes, she asked it in a shaky voice, "Did Kenny come in here earlier, Piplup?"

"Piplup," The blue penguin, nodded looking solemnly down at the ground. She hated seeing her trainer so upset…

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**A/N: I apologize for my little time sequences, I couldn't think of anything else. Suggestions are welcome too!**

**Anyway, I decided, though many of you suggested otherwise, to put the original Rocket members in here well, because I thought it would be kind of a good twist in the plot. **

**Let me kno if you want me to redo this chapter, I can replace them if you guys want me too. **

**Oh, and I apologize about this chapter, I didn't like it very much. To me, it was really crappy, but that's my opinion, review and tell me what you thought of it!**

**And, small note, I posted a poll on my profile and I need more people to answer it. Its just asking for your opinion, again, so no big deal. And it would mean a lot to me if you answered. **

**Thanks again for reading! Love Ya!**

**-Pikachu35**


	3. Love is Hard

**A/N: Well, sorry for the delay, I had to publish that story Just A Dream otherwise it would just keep bugging me. So, here's chapter 3:**

**I dedicate this chapter to my older sister, who turned 24 today! I love you Courtney and I miss you!**

**Chapter #3- Love is Hard-**

Dawn looked over her shoulder toward the tent flap, sniffing. "I wonder what he was doing in here… Do you have any idea Piplup?" She looked at the penguin, but she only shrugged.

"Oh, well. If I know Kenny, he was probably just trying to get me to help with him with some sort of work." She blinked hard and another tear slid down her cheek and landed on Piplup's head. "He never cared about me or how I felt."

"Pip piplup lup, (Dawn you're just overreacting,)" Piplup reassured her patting her arm, "Piplup lup pip lup pip, (Just try not thinking about him for awhile.)"

Dawn just looked down at the little penguin and forced a smile, but it hurt too much, so she stopped. She took a shakey sigh, "Oh, Piplup, I want to tell him the truth sooooo bad, but I'm afraid he won't feel the same!"

"Why do I have to feel this way!?" She asked herself, putting her face in her hands, "Everything was _**so **_much easier when Kenny and I were little and I still thought boys had cooties!"

New tears formed in her eyes as a picture of her and Kenny playing together a few years back flashed through her mind. "I love him so much" Dawn cried, face in her hands, "But I'm too chicken to tell him."

"Pip, lup piplup lup lup piplup pip piplup pip!? (Dawn, why don't you just tell Kenny the truth?)" Piplup asked, and before Dawn could refuse, she added, "Piplup pip lup piplup lup lup pip, (If you think about it, it's a whole lot better than just sitting around and moping over him.)"

"You're right Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed, jumping to her feet as Piplup did, "I should just tell him! Hey, heartbreak has to better than just waiting, right?" She looked down at her for support, which she got in the form of Piplup's way of thumbs up.

"I'm afraid you're not going to be able to do that," came a young man's voice from behind her. Dawn gasped and whipped around.

Yeah where yous is goin,'" The Meowth said, approaching her with some rope tape, and a large black blindfold. Dawn was too scared to move, let alone order an attack from Piplup, so she just stood there like a lifeless manikin as they got closer.

She was, however, able to point at them with a shaking hand as she shouted, "Team- mmpphh!"

"Ah, ah, ah," The woman said in a little baby voice, her manicured hand clasped firmly over her mouth, using her other hand to pinch Dawn's left cheek, "Not a word, unless you want to cause extra trouble for your little boyfriend and his precious Prinplup!"

Dawn's eyes lit up in mock terror. _Oh no! What are they planning on doing to Kenny?_

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (**horrible time sequence)**

Two and a half hours after Kenny and Prinplup had finished with the dishes, dinner was ready. **(I told you Brock was a slow cook!) **Now all that was missing were the people to eat it.

Brock had sent Ash's Staraptor to get him about five minutes ago, and it had already gotten back, but when Kenny had gone to get Dawn, he claimed he couldn't find her. Her tent was completely empty of her Piplup, and her backpack, but no one had seen her leave, nor had she told anyone that she was going anywhere.

"Hey guys!" Brock and Kenny whipped around, half praying that it was Dawn, but were disappointed to see the 12-hour-couple walking towards them.

"Okay," Ash said, clapping his hands together, "I'm ready to chow down, how about you guys?" He laughed, but Misty nudged him softly and motioned to Brock and Kenny's panicked expressions.

"Hey what's wrong?" Misty asked softly, looking around the camp. "Where's Dawn?" She added, finally noticing her absence.

Brock and Kenny didn't answer at first; they just stared at the ground chewing their lips and tried to avoid it. Now, Ash and Misty definitely knew something was wrong.

"Guys, answer us," Ash said, a little more sternly than Misty had seemed earlier, panic beginning to run throughout his body, **"Where is Dawn?"**

Kenny finally looked up at them, his eyes brimming with tears. He seemed unable to speak, so instead he just mouthed the words, "We don't know."

Ash looked over at Misty, unsure of what to do, and so glad that Misty was there to help him. He knew if she hadn't been there at that moment, squeezing his hand for support, he'd probably be having a nervous breakdown right now or doing something extremely reckless.

Misty gave Ash an isn't-it-obvious look as she exclaimed, "We should probably look for her. From what you've told me about her, she doesn't seem like the type to just wander off without leaving some sort of clue as to where she's headed."

Everybody nodded at her words, and looked her straight in the eyes, waiting for further instructions.

"Okay, what we need to do is split up," Misty said, trying to remain calm, as Ash gave her hand another squeeze. She turned to face Brock, "You and Kenny go recheck **everything **in her tent; there has to be something in there that might tell us where she is."

"Ash and I will scour the lake; maybe she went for a nighttime stroll," She shrugged, highly doubting her last statement. Something about all this just didn't feel right…

"Geez Jess," James asked as their balloon lowered down to the ends of the treetops, "Do you think this'll work out? What if those twerps don't find the note we left them?"

"They'll find it sooner or later," She replied, glaring down at the tied up blue-haired girl by her feet, "Even this Brat's friends can't be _that _dense."

"But Jessie," Meowth added, wanting to be part of the conversation, "These are the **twerps **we're talking about!"

"You're right!" Jessie laughed, looking back down at Dawn and smirking "They'd never find it even if we stuck it on the tips of their noses!"

The three Team Rocket members kept laughing, while back at the "Twerp" camp, Kenny came upon the very thing they thought he'd never find.

"Guys," He called, scanning over the note pinned to the inside of the tent door and yanking it down, "Come here and read this!"

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to my Grandparents house on Christmas for a week, so I may not be able to post another chapter again til after the break, just to let you know ahead of time so you don't get mad!**

**Team Rocket's just so full of themselves, aren't they? I tried to make them as close to their characters in the show, but I don't think I got it about right. **

**Again, let me know what you think, oh, and plz answer the poll at the top of my profile for me.**


	4. Devising A Plan

**Chapter #4- Devising A Plan**

"Dear Twerps,

If you ever want to see your little friend again, you will do exactly as we say.

You will surrender all of your Pokemon to us, especially that magnificent Prinplup.

You will send the short, brown-haired twerp to surrender with all of your Pokemon in a bag, alone, no authorities.

We return the little blue haired girl, no questions asked, no harm done.

And unless you follow these instructions perfectly, she will become the newest and most welcome member of Team Rocket!

Any questions?"

Kenny read out loud while everyone else read over his shoulder. Once he finished, he set the letter down and turned to face the others.

"Well," Kenny said, rubbing his head, "You heard their demands, so what should we do."

"We should probably do what they said, and follow the instructions perfectly," Ash answered, as Misty placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "We don't want Dawn to be forced to join Team Rocket, do we?"

They all shook their heads, the panic from earlier engulfing them again. Now that they knew who Dawn was with, and the stakes of the situation, they knew that getting her back would not be an easy task.

"Well, now we need a plan…" Brock stated thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah," Misty agreed, "We want Dawn back, but we don't want to give up all our Pokemon!" Kenny and Brock mumbled their agreement.

"Okay, okay!" Ash called, causing Brock, Kenny, and all of their Pokemon eating breakfast to quiet down. "Let's just stop panicking and just think for a second!" He walked over to the table, sat down, took off his cap, and placed his face in his hands.

Soon, everyone had joined him, and they all put their heads together to come up with a plan to rescue Dawn.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Now that Team Rocket's finally made it to the top,"

"We'll make sure to never ever stop!"

"Stealing Pokemon, out running the cops,"

"This'll sure be a pop!" Meowth finished.

Jessie and James gave him their signature looks. "Pop!?" They asked together.

"Heh-heh, sorry. It was da only ding I could dink of…" They continued with their looks and Meowth lost his temper. "AH!" He cried, slashing their faces with his claws, "Just be glad it rhymed!"

"Aaaahhh!' Jessie exclaimed, pulling out a mirror, "Meowth! What have you done to my gorgeous features!?" She grabbed him and began shaking him vigorously. "You…will…pay…for…this! How…dare…you!!!" She screamed in between shakes.

"Mmmmmmmmm!!" Dawn said angrily, her words muffled by the tape covering her mouth.

"What's that kid?" James asked mockingly, nudging her with his foot. He glanced over his shoulder at Jessie, "Hey Jess, I think the little brat has something to say to us!"

"Oh she does, does she?" Jessie asked in her baby voice, throwing Meowth aside and strolling over. "well let's see what she has to say," She exclaimed, ripping off the blindfold and tape in one swift motion.

Dawn glared up at the three Rocket members viscously, trying as hard as she could not to cry out from the pain of the tape being ripped off. "For your information," she growled, "My name's Dawn! D.A.W.N, Dawn! Not 'that blue haired kid', 'brat', or 'the older twerp's friend', Dawn!"

Team Rocket merely rolled their eyes at her. "Like we care!" they replied smoothly.

"Oh, and I have something else to say," Dawn added, intensifying her glare until it could probably burn holes through metal sheets. "Out of all the tricks and schemes you guys have pulled in the past, this one has to be the stupidest and despicable one yet! It will just fail like all you others have!"

"We'll just see about that," Jessie cooed, winking at her as she replaced the tape, 'Now not another word unless you're spoken to first!"

Dawn was thrown into pitch blackness again as the blindfold was pulled over her eyes. _Please, someone help me!!_

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**A/N: well, I hope everyone had a great Christmas, I know I did, because I got to see my mom and my older brother who I hadn't seen in over 6 months! So yeah, pretty exciting. **

**Except for the fact that my grandmother owns a cat, which I am extremely allergic to, so my allergies were driving me crazy the entire time.**

**Sorry, rambling again, I bet no one hear even cares about my life other than my fics, so review to keep them coming!**


	5. Meeting Place

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the long wait, but I was busy moving across the U.S. I really hated to move, but something happened to make me have to move in with my mom.**

**Anyway, I'd lie to than you all for the reviews; keeps me motivated, but you probably already now that.**

**Now, on with the chapter:)**

**Chapter Five- Meeting Place**

"Okay," Brock said, placing his hands on the table, and looking out at Ash, Misty, and Kenny, who were all standing with their Pokemon, "Everyone clear on the plan?"

A series of yeses and Pokemon names could be heard along with one "no." Confused, Brock looked around to see Ash standing beside Misty, rubbing his head, "Um, can we go over it again?"

All the people and Pokemon fell, anime style, leaving Ash standing there, stupidly.

"Ash," Kenny moaned, as everyone slowly got back to their feet, "We've gone over it five times already!"

"I know," Ash said, smiling his smile, "But it couldn't hurt to go over it again, could it? If we want it to go smoothly, we should all know it perfectly, right?" He asked cockily, putting his hands behind his head, and leaning back, grinning at them.

"We do know it perfectly, Ash," Misty stated calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder, and giving it a slight squeeze, "Now quit worrying."

'Who's worrying?" Ash asked, looking at her with his eyebrows raised, a sly smile on his lips, "I'm just making sure that you don't embarrass me." Misty jerked her hand back and folded it across her chest.

"Like _**I **_would be the one embarrassing everybody!" Misty exclaimed, looking at him accusingly, "Who was the one always getting us lost, huh?!"

"That's different," Ash answered confidently, trying to hide that he was actually embarrassed by her comment, "How is getting lost embarrassing?"

"Well, it's embarrassing, knowing that you have no idea where you're going and you have to ask someone for directions!" Misty shouted.

"We never did that!!"

"That's because _**you **_wouldn't let us!!"

They were both now about an inch away from each other with Misty on her toes. **(Ash is taller than her now, remember?)** Neither of them was actually mad though, and they both knew it. They were just trying to see who cracked first.

They stood there for a few moments, just glaring into the other's eyes before they both suddenly burst out laughing. They laughed so hard that their faces turned red and they couldn't laugh anymore.

"Oh, Ash," Misty giggled, wiping a tear out of her eye, "I would never get mad at you, or at least, not that mad, hopefully, I love you too much.

"I love you, too Mist," Ash whispered, looking deeply into her eyes as they leaned in and kissed.

Meanwhile, over at the picnic table, Brock stood tapping his foot impatiently, while next to him, Kenny took notes.

_So this is what a young couple is like… _He thought as he wrote down "stare into her eyes" and underlining it.

"Hey guys!" Brock called, waving his arms trying to get the kissing couple's attention, "Guys! GUYS!!!"

Ash and Misty broke and looked at him blushing, "Sorry," they mumbled together, "Got a little carried away…"

Brock rolled his eyes at them, "Okay, anyways, let's get everything rounded up and then proceed with-"

"HEY WAIT!!!" Ash suddenly shouted, causing everyone to jump.

"WHAT!?" Brock exclaimed, agitated, getting up from the ground, his heart racing.

"Do we even know _**where **_to meet Team rocket?" Ash asked, looking around with raised eyebrows.

"Oh man! I completely forgot about that!!" Brock shouted, smacking himself on the forehead. "Was it on the note?"

Kenny leaned down and picked it up off the ground where Brock had knocked it down when he fell down earlier. He skimmed it again and slowly shook his head, "No…"

"Check on the back," Misty suggested, walking over, taking the note from Kenny, and flipping it over. "Here it is!" She exclaimed, pointing at some scribbled writing on the back of the paper.

"What does it say?" Ash said strolling over and looking over her shoulder, Pikachu perched on his.

"It says 'P.S: Twerps, meet us at the east side of the lake near you're your camp at dawn tomorrow, or you'll never see Dawn again! (ha ha, get it, dawn and Dawn?!)'" Misty looked up, shaking her head. They have no sense of humor what-so-ever."

"Hey Brock," Kenny said, turning toward him, "What side of the lake are we on?"

"I'm not sure…" Brock shrugged, "Let me check my compass," He said, lifting up his enormous backpack and digging through it. A few moments later he pulled a red and white compass out of the one of the side pockets, and held it out in front of him.

"Well," He stated, looking from them to the compass and back again, "According to this, we're about on the north-east side of the lake, so the east side would be…" Brock looked down at the compass again, "That way." he finished, pointing to the side of the lake to the left of him.

"Great!" Ash and Kenny stated, following Brock's finger and staring determinedly ahead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, really, really **late**, Kenny couldn't sleep. He was sitting on that log by the fire, staring into, lost in thought; to lost in thought to notice that his constant sighing had woken Ash up.

"Hey Kenny," Ash said, sitting up and yawning, causing Kenny to jump, "Shouldn't you be asleep? We have a really early start tomorrow, remember?" He got up, stretching, and strolled over, plopping down on the log beside him.

"Huh?" Kenny mumbled, turning his head to look at him, "Yeah, I guess, but I can't, I'm too nervous about tomorrow."

"Well, you should be," Ash said, misinterpreting what Kenny meant, "I was nervous, too when I tried to tell Misty how I felt." Ash nodded, while Kenny bolted upright, and looked at him as though he was speaking some other language.

"What are you talking about!?" Kenny exclaimed, forgetting to whisper. Ash made a "sshhing" gesture at him.

"Drop the act, Kenny," Ash smirked, as Kenny felt his face grow hot, "Everyone knows you like Dawn, a lot. Well," Ash rubbed the back of his neck, slowly, staring into the fire, "Everyone except Dawn."

Ash looked at Kenny out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting there, shaking his head. Ash frowned, "Kenny, you are telling her tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Well…" Kenny muttered, not really sure how to answer Ash's question. Ash, however, saw him struggling and smirked again.

"Oh, I get it," Ash stated, still smirking at him, "You're just going to try to wait for the right time and place." Kenny nodded and Ash's smirk widened. "That's exactly what I did with Misty. See, a couple of months ago, I started thinking about her more than usual, a lot more, and I wasn't sure why, and then two days ago, we ended up running into each other again in this clearing in the forest."

"We ended up just talking, and talking, like we used to back when we traveled together, and today, I don't know, something just," Ash shrugged, "clicked, and suddenly we knew how the other felt, no real confession needed. We just looked into the other's eyes and _knew_. I don't know what _**you**_ would call it, but, as for me," He mumbled, his eyes focusing on Misty's sleeping figure on the other side of the fire, "I call it fate; love. Trust me, Kenny, once you meet that one person you're destined to be with, you're hooked. Night and day, they're all you think about, you know what I mean?"

He looked back over at Kenny, who seemed to be listening intently, taking mental notes, and grinning. Now he knew exactly how he would approach Dawn, and it would be perfect, flawless, just like Ash's little talk…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, what you think? I kno u guys have been waiting awhile, so I tried to make this chapter way longer than my last one, and I think I did…**

**Anyways, plz let me kno what u think, and I promise I will get started on the next chapter just as soon as I get a few reviews. THX!**


	6. Setting Out

**Okay, this is the last chapter that I have prewritten, so it will probably be a while b4 I update, since ive had writer's block ever since I moved. I just miss texas sooo much… maybe your reviews will help me get over my depression; they always did b4 I moved.**

**I luv u guys, and if I didn't have all your support, I don't know where id be…**

**I wanted 2 say something ekse reak fast, then u guys can go ahead n read. Jarkes, nice guess! U were right! I am keeping their plan a secret n ull find out wat it is exactly when they face team rocket. **

**Oh and to all the other anonymous reviewers thx for ur reviews, they rok!**

**Anyways, ill stop moping, and blabbing here's the next chappie of Strained Emotions!!**

**Chapter Six- Setting Out**

"Wake up sleepy head," Misty called, nudging Ash lazily with her foot. He didn't budge. "Oh, c'mon, Ash, wake up!" Misty wined, grinning slightly, amused by his same old stubborn attitude. She got down on her knees beside him and gave him a hard shake. "We have a big day ahead of us, and we could all use a little pep talk from you!"

"Still asleep, huh?" Misty asked a sly smile on her face. She motioned for Pikachu to come over. "Then this should get you up!" She looked over at Pikachu and nodded, "Give him a _**light**_ jolt, Pikachu, not too much, just enough to get him up."

But Pikachu didn't know the meaning of a "light" jolt. He gave Ash such a shock that he went flying nearly five feet in the air, landing hard afterwards, because he was still in his sleeping bag.

Misty laughed as she watched Ash struggle to get the zipper of his sleeping bag down, which had fused shut from the bolt. Eventually, though, he got it just low enough to crawl out. He stood up, black, crisp, and fuming.

"Who's idea was that!?" He yelled, rubbing his head, and looking in Brock's direction. Brock just looked at him, shrugged, and pointed at Misty. Ash stared at her in disbelief, "_**You **_told Pikachu to do that!??

"Good morning to you, too" Misty laughed, giving him a good morning kiss on the cheek, causing Ash to blush, "I don't know why you're so surprised, that's I used to always get you up."

"I know," Ash murmured sheepishly, rubbing his head in an embarrassed sort of way, "It's just I thought you might treat me a little nicer since we started dating…"

"Hey, I told Pikachu to give you a light jolt," Misty said, shrugging innocently, "Is it my fault that you've trained him so well that he can't do that?"

Ash laughed as ha pulled on his new cap. "You always know just what to say, don't you, Misty?"

"Let's just say I know how to calm you down, Mr. 'Pokemon Master.'" She smirked as she pulled the bill of his hat over his eyes playfully, and dodged as he lunged at her, making both of them laugh. Ash pulled his hat up and began chasing Misty around the camp as Brock and Kenny watched impatiently from the table. He finally caught from behind, after a good five minutes of running, and spun her around in a circle, his arms securely wrapped around her waist, so he wouldn't drop her.

"Okay, if you two are done goofing around," Brock called, causing Ash and Misty to stop laughing and look over in his directions, Ash's arms still around Misty, "We should probably hurry up and eat so we can set out."

"Oh…right, Dawn…" Ash mumbled, readjusting his hat and looking up at the sky. A brim of light could be seen over the horizon, which Ash understood as a single to act serious. They didn't have much time….

Sunrisesunrisesunrisesunrisesunrise

They ate a rather quick and silent breakfast and Kenny got his things prepared to leave. Brock, Misty, and Ash would all leave shortly after him, but remain out of sight. They wanted to make sure Team Rocket _**thought**_ they were following their orders, even if they weren't.

"'Kay," Kenny said, putting on his bag, heavy with the weight of their "Pokemon," "I think I got everything." He turned to face everyone, looking determined.

"Don't forget," Brock said, placing a hand on Kenny's shoulder, "We'll be right behind you."

"I know," Kenny nodded, "And don't worry, Dawn and I will be fine. No matter if you come or not," He smirked, but turned so that no one would notice his cheeks flush at the mention of Dawn's name. "I should probably get going now…" He voice trailed off toward the end.

Kenny began walking down the path, waving his arm in the air, as a form of a silent goodbye. Perhaps, if he hadn't been so lost in thought, he would've heard the words of encouragement and "good luck"s his friends were calling after him, and he would've been a little less nervous…

"You think he'll be able to pull it off?" Misty asked dropping the arm she had been waving as she watched Kenny disappear around the corner of the embankment. "He seems a little young to be doing this…"

"Oh, c'mon Misty, he'll be fine," Ash said, throwing an arm around her shoulder reassuringly. "Besides, we were doing stuff way more dangerous when we were their age."

Misty leaned her head on Ash's shoulder and sighed, "Guess you're right, and it is only Team Rocket who, from what I remember, have to be the _**worst**_ criminals on this planet!" They all laughed, remembering all the times they had heard Team Rocket shout that they were "blasting off again" while they flew through the sky.

"Plus," Brock added as their laughter died down, "In case he needs any support, we'll be there to back him up."

"Right!" Ash agreed, nodding vigorously, and grinning from ear to ear. "Let's get this show on the road!" Ash grabbed his bag and set off toward the trees, before Misty grabbed his arm.

"Ash, you know this is serious, right? Not everything's fun and games." She said, both eyebrows raised at him.

Ash laughed, flashing Misty that dopey, trademark smile of his that she loved so much, "Hey, just because it's serious, doesn't mean it can't be fun, too!" He shrugged.

Misty rolled her at him, giggling. She had to admit, Ash's positive attitude was pretty contagious. She was actually looking forward to fighting Team Rocket!

"Okay, whatever Ash, just stick to the plan," Misty stated, trying to hide her smile. She let go of his arm and let him lead the way through the trees, her and Brock close behind.

If they wanted to stay out of sight, the trees were their best option. After ten minutes of avoiding fallen branches and clothes and hair getting caught in the trees, they finally caught up with Kenny. He stood on the bank of the lake, waiting for Team Rocket to show, a slight breeze ruffling his hair.

The trio stopped some 20 yards away from him, in the shadows of the trees and, they too, began to wait…

Sunrisesunrisesunrisesunrisesunrise

**So, that's it for now. Hope u liked it. I'm also excepting ideas for the next chap, since I can't seem to think of any myself.**

**Oh and jarkes, could u make an account on fanfiction, so I can reply 2 ur reviews? It would make it a lot easier 4 me, and u have had some pretty good ideas 4 my fics, mayb u should try writing ur own. Just a suggestion, but think bout it, k?**

**Pikachu35**


	7. The Fall

**Stupid writer's block!! Ok im gonna just go straight 2 the story 4 once in this entire thing as a sort of apology 4 the wait! XD**

**Chapter #7- The Fall**

"What's taking so long!?" Ash whispered harshly while stomping his foot impatiently, "We've been standing here for hours!!"

"Well, actually Ash," Brock smirked, "It's only been three minutes…"

"WHAT!!"

"Ssshhhh!!" Misty clasped her hand over Ash's mouth, "Do you want Team Rocket to catch us!?"

"Buu de not ebe…" Ash began his voice muffled by Misty's hand that was still over his mouth, before Misty interrupted him.

"What!?" Ash pulled her hand down to where he could be clearly understood.

"I said: 'but they're not even here yet'" Ash said, pouting slightly. He looked at Misty and Brock questioningly, "So what's the point of being quiet?"

Brock looked at Ash and raised his eyebrows, "Um, if they show up, we don't want them to hear us, do we?"

"No," Ash shook his head, "Guess not."

"Exactly," Brock finished, turning back to Kenny, leaving Ash to stand there feeling like an idiot.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Kenny stood in place trying as hard as he possibly could to stay still, though he wasn't doing a very good job at keeping his hands from trembling, and his palms from getting sweaty.

Truth be told, he was nervous, deadly nervous, but not about what you might think…He was nervous about what would come up after they faced Team Rocket, his feelings for Dawn…

_How do they expect a twelve year old kid to do this!?_ _We're barely preteens! How am I supposed to handle a __**teen**__ situation!?_

Kenny shook his head. He couldn't think of a time when he was in a more stressful situation, and it was driving him insane, but he remained calm on the outside. He did not want Team Rocket to show up with Dawn and her see him having a nervous breakdown.

No, on the outside he was just a young chestnut-haired kid standing on the bank of a lake holding an abnormally large backpack…

As he continued to stand there, his thoughts began to wander again, but this time they were focused on a certain blue-haired coordinator. Was she okay? Was Team Rocket taking care of her? Was she hurt, scared, or even worse…? Kenny shuddered. No, no she was just fine, just fine, he told himself. Or he at least hoped…

Just like the night before, Kenny was too deep in his thoughts and worries to notice the Meowth-shaped balloon approaching up ahead. Nor did he notice when it landed and a Meowth and three people got out; a young man with lavender hair, a lady with long red-violet hair, and a young girl around eleven with bright blue hair and eyes, her hands tied up and a rag in her mouth.

After a few moments, though, he became aware of their presence, and once he saw her, he bolted straight for the girl.

"DAWN!!!" He cried but stopped suddenly when Meowth pulled out his claws.

"Not so fast, Romeo," Meowth laughed, seeing Kenny flinch, "Remember our deal?"

Kenny stood up straight and nodded. Slowly, all the time keeping a close eye on Meowth, he took the bag off his back and opened it. He then reached into it and pulled out a pokeball, showing it to Team Rocket then tilting the bag to show them the rest of its contents.

They stared at all the glistening pokeballs greedily, eyes flashing, waiting for an opportunity to seize the bag and make their escape.

Kenny zipped the bag closed again, looked at them, closely, "Kay, we kept our part of the deal now you keep yours by letting Dawn go." He placed the bag on the ground and kicked it toward them.

"Well," Jessie started.

"We would," James continued.

"But we gotta go!" Meowth finished, grabbing the bag, while Jessie and James grabbed Dawn, pulling her back into the balloon once more as it took off again.

"See ya, twerps!" Jessie waved as the balloon began to lift off the ground.

"NO!!!" Kenny screamed dashing toward the balloon, and grabbing hold just as it completely lifted off the ground.

"KENNY!! WAIT!!" Ash and the others cried running from the cover of the trees, but the balloon was already well over the trees by now, Kenny dangling on the rim of the basket for life.

"Misty we gotta do something!!" Ash yelled looking at his girlfriend for help. Misty rolled her eyes at him in response.

"Well Ash, you can try using your Pokemon," She stated gestering to the pokeballs on his belt.

"Oh, yeah!" Ash exclaimed, smacking himself on the forehead. He grabbed a pokeball and threw it into the air, "Butterfree, I choose you!"

"Free-free," Butterfree 'sang', flying gracefully in circles around Ash's head.

"Butterfree, use whirlwind on Team Rockets' balloon! Quick!" Ash commanded pointing at the balloon barely visible over the treetops now.

"Free." The butterfly Pokemon nodded, casting a powerful whirlwind in the direction Ash was pointing, perhaps a little too strong…

The whirlwind shook the entire balloon hard, causing Dawn to go falling over the edge and Kenny to lose his grip and the balloon go zooming into the horizon.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!!!..."

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Dawn screamed as the wind whipped at her clothes as she continued to fall.

"Dawn!" Dawn jerked her head in midair to see Kenny falling beside her, his hand outstretched, "Take my hand! We'll fall together!"

"Ok, Kenny!" She said grabbing his hand and holding it tight, "Don't let go!"

"I wont ever Dawn, I promise."

**Well how was that? I'm not entirely sure so plz let me kno XD.**

**Oh and I would like to dedicate the rest of this fic to my great friends who helped me get over my writer's block:**

**KeyToDestiny,**

**KengoGirl, and**

**Sesshy Little Contestshipper**

**Thx I luv u guys XD **


	8. Stranded With You

**Sorry about the slow updates ppl, I've been lazy n procrastinating n I had a report I had 2 do 4 history DX. I'll try 2 start updating quicker but we all know that's probably not going 2 happen. XD**

**Anyway on with strained emotions (I need 2 learn 2 stop blabbing)**

**Chapter #8- Stranded with You**

_Flashback_

""_AAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Dawn screamed as the wind whipped at her clothes as she continued to fall._

"_Dawn!" Dawn jerked her head in midair to see Kenny falling beside her, his hand outstretched, "Take my hand! We'll fall together!"_

"_Ok, Kenny!" She said grabbing his hand and holding it tight, "Don't let go!"_

"_I wont ever Dawn, I promise."_

_End Flashback_

"Dawn!" Kenny called turning to face, and making sure not to let go of her hand as they continued to fall. **(it's a long drop ok!)**

Dawn turned to him, the wind rushing past causing tears to stream out of her eyes, but she was to terrified at the moment to even think of closing them. "Yeah, Kenny?!"

"Once we reach the treetops I want you to shut you're eyes as tight as you possibly can, okay?" Kenny looked down at the nearing treetops as he spoke, worry clinging to every word.

"Why!?"

The worry in his voice made Dawn even more nervous, but Kenny turned back to her and replied, "Just trust me!"

Dawn nodded and closed her eyes just as they made impact with the forest. She heard branches crash her and snap all around, but was also aware of Kenny's warm hand still enclosed around hers. She smiled slightly as she felt him squeeze her hand and gently squeezed it back. It felt good to know that he was here with her…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Do you see them Brock?" Ash asked, repeating this question every five seconds or so. He paced in a circle around Brock who was staring into the sky with a pair of binoculars.

"No, Ash, I don't see them," Brock answered, annoyance lingering in his voice as he rolled his eyes slightly. Seriously, Ash worried way too much.

"Ash," Misty said softly walking up beside him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I know, quit worrying," Ash chuckled smiling at her weakly, but it only lasted a few seconds before it turned back into a worried frown. "It's just that," Ash continued, looking back towards the sky, "Did you see how far they fell?"

Ash looked at her out of the corner of his eye to see her nod slowly before continuing, his voice beginning to shake, "And if it wasn't for me telling Butterfree to use whirlwind on Team Rockets' balloon, they never would have…" His voice trailed off as he looked back at Misty fully, tears brimming in his eyes.

Misty immediately noticed this and pulled him into a tight hug. "Ash, what happened wasn't your fault. You were just trying to help them, and besides they have each other, and right now that's probably all they need. I'm sure they're fine."

Misty pulled back to see Ash grinning warmly at her. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Mist, that's all I needed to hear, and it sounded a whole lot better coming from you."

Brock sighed and lowered the binoculars. "No sign of them. You guys want to set up camp here and wait for them." He looked over at Ash and Misty who looked back at him, "I mean it's better than us getting lost out there to. Besides, Kenny has a map with him."

The couple nodded in agreement and followed Brock as he made his way back up the embankment to gather their stuff. At the top of the hill, all three of them turned on the spot to gaze out at the trees across the sparkling lake, scanning them for a sign of blue or chestnut-brown hair. After a few moments they gave in and, with a long sigh, turned back to the camp.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"AHHH!!!" An earsplitting scream reached Kenny's ears as soon as he woke up. He jerked up to find himself on the forest floor, broken branches and leaves scattered around him. He whipped his head in the direction of the scream to find Dawn sitting next to him clutching a mirror.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Kenny asked, rubbing his aching head slowly.

Dawn whipped around to him, a look of utter horror etched on her face. "Oh, Kenny it's terrible," She looked back in the mirror and groaned, "Look at my hair!!"

Kenny fell forward, but caught himself before he hit the ground, laughing nervously. Dawn could be so unpredictable at times. He looked back at her and quirked an eyebrow, "Dawn where'd u get that mirror anyways?"

Dawn began pulling leaves and broken twigs out of her hair and smirked, not taking her eyes of the mirror, "I carry one with me at all times. You never know when you may need one."

Kenny rolled his eyes and laughed. _Of course… _He expected that answer from her.

Dawn put her mirror up; having given up trying to fix her hair without Piplup's help, and tilted her head at Kenny, confused. "What?"

Kenny just continued laughing at her expression and shook his head, "Nothing…nothing…" Changing the subject, he stood up and offered her his hand, "So, now what?"

Dawn accepted his hand and let him pull her to her feet. She shrugged, brushing herself off and looking around, "I don't know, get back to the others I guess…"

Kenny felt slightly disappointed by her answer. Truth be told, he was kind of looking forward to being stranded alone with Dawn in the forest. It might be easier to confess when he didn't have to worry about Ash, Brock, or Misty waltzing into the scene.

Dawn noticed Kenny's disappointment right away and decided to add something. "Unless," She began leaning forward slightly so she could look up into his face, her blue hair falling into her eyes, "You want to stay out here for a little bit. I mean," She stood up and glanced around again, brushing her looses hair out of her face, "We're in no rush to get back right?"

Then, she remembered about how the others would begin to worry if they didn't show up, "Well, maybe we are, but it's beautiful out here. Why not take our sweet time about getting back?"

Kenny just grinned stupidly and nodded his head quickly. Anything that has to do with spending quality time with Dawn and he was all for it!

"So, um," Kenny began, twisting his neck from side to side before looking back at her, "First we need to find out which direction camp is. We don't want to start walking and two hours later find out we went in the wrong direction, do we?" Dawn shook her head, smiling sheepishly. Kenny sure knew how to take charge when he needed to.

"'Kay, then," Kenny scratched his head, grinning stupidly again, "How exactly are we going to find out which direction to go?"

With a groan, Dawn fell on her face. _Well, so much for his leadership skills…_

**I apologize if the characters were a bit OOC in this chapter, especially Dawn and Kenny, cuz it's been a while since I watched DP. **

**Oh well, r&r and let me know what you think. More reviews faster updates. XD**

**Pikachu35**


	9. Never Came

**Ok to answer ur question jarkes, I have no idea wat the 35 stands 4 it's just a random number I came up with XD**

**K on with the story **

**Chapter #9- Never Came**

"Ash, I'm really starting to worry," Misty said, her voice full of concern, gazing across the lake from her seat at the table, "They would be back by now, wouldn't they?" 

"I'm not sure Misty…" Ash mumbled, also beginning to look and sound worried, 

"Does Dawn have a good sense of direction?"

"Nope," Ash shook his head a slight smirk on his face, "Terrible; possibly worse than mine." He and Brock chuckled, while Misty looked absolutely stunned.

"Worse than your sense of direction?" Misty stated, disbelieving what Ash had just said. "How could _**anyone **_have a worse sense of direction than _**Ash?"**_ No offense," She added looking at Ash with an apologetic look in her eyes.

Ash shrugged and chuckled slightly, "None taken. I've heard it plenty of times from you over the years to get used to it." He flashed a smile at her to show her that he was telling the truth and he was utterly unhurt by her statement. 

Misty grinned back for about a split second before she began panicking again, "But, Ash, if it's true that she does have a worse sense of direction than you, then how are they going to make it back?"

Ash threw his arm around her shoulder and pecked her on the cheek. "Will you quit worrying, Misty? If they aren't back by tomorrow morning we'll go looking for them, okay?" Misty nodded. "Besides, what you said is probably true and they're just enjoying each other's company alone while they can.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Ugh, Kenny my feet hurt, Can we stop and take a rest _**please**_?" Without even bothering to wait for Kenny to answer her, Dawn collapsed on a nearby tree stump.

Kenny turned around when he heard her complain just in time to see her sit down. With a sigh of defeat, he strolled over and sat on the ground next to her. They sat there for a few moments in a semi-awkward silence until Dawn decided to break it.

"Sooooo," She said, drawing circles in the dirt with her feet, eyeing Kenny with curiosity.

Kenny tilted his head back and looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

"I don't know. Just trying to start a conversation." 

"Oh, ok."

"……………."

"……………."

"...Hey Kenny?"

"Yeah?" He twisted around to look at her again.

"I was just wondering… Why exactly did you become a coordinator? What made you want to become one? You never mentioned changing your mind the day you left."

She remembered when she and Kenny were growing up together; all Kenny had talked about then was becoming a trainer. He had absolutely despised the idea of coordinators all together.

_Two Years Ago_

"_Kenny!" A young girl with blue pigtails called, chasing after a slightly older boy with chestnut brown hair. "Kenny, wait up!"_

_The boy whom she had been calling finally seemed to register that it was he who she was yelling for and turned. "Hey Dawn."_

_Dawn caught up with him panting to catch her breath. "Where are you going?"_

"_Down to the Professor's lab to pick up my Pokemon. Today's my tenth birthday." Kenny smiled proudly, puffing out his chest. He felt so mature and he couldn't wait to win his first badge._

"_Cool!" Dawn squealed. "I wish I could get my Pokemon already, but I have to wait whole another sticking year." She stomped her foot on the ground angrily. _

"_Dawn chill." Kenny placed a hand on her shoulder. "A year's not really that long. It'll go by in a flash, I promise."_

"_But that means that since you're going away to start you're training, I won't see you." Dawn looked him the eyes, tears sparkling in her own._

"_You'll see me in a year, though; once you start your training, too." Kenny was beginning to wish that he wasn't a year older than Dawn and he was also beginning to wish that she didn't look so cute and vulnerable when she was upset._

"_I might not. I want to be a coordinator, while you're out to be a trainer, so it'll be harder to run into each other." Dawn turned away from him to gaze across at the wild Starlees flying across the seemingly endless horizon. _

"_A trainer's and a coordinator's lives are really different from how they use their Pokemon to the places they go. How do you know we might never see each other again?"_

_Kenny could see all the pain in her eyes and hugged her briefly. "Dawn, you're my best friend. I couldn't stand to not see you again. It'll be hard to even get through a year, but we will see each other again." He wasn't entirely sure of his statement, but he wanted to believe it just as much as he wanted Dawn to. _

"_Are you entirely sure of that, Kenny?" Dawn asked a hint of doubt still located in her small voice._

"_Yes I am, Dawn," Kenny smiled. "Maybe we won't even be apart for an entire year. I might come back to visit if I get the chance."_

"_Really, Kenny?" Dawn grinned, a childlike gleam in her eye. "You'll actually come see me?"_

"_Of course," Kenny beamed, "I'll have to come see you to tell you all the awesome Pokemon I've seen, won't I?"_

"_Yeah," Dawn beamed to and grabbed his arm, "Oh, and Kenny, can you take pictures, too. I want to be able to see what a Pokemon looks like when you're telling me all about them." She was practically jumping up and down in excitement._

"_Yeah I'll take pictures for you. A whole lot of pictures and they'll all be of the cutest Pokemon I can find."_

"_Yay!" Dawn's grin was literally stretching from one end of her face to the other and now she was actually hopping on the spot. "Thanks Kenny."_

"_No problem Dawn, anything for a friend. Especially a friend as special as you."_

_And then he left. The next time Dawn did see him was at the Floaroma contest. He never did come home to visit…_

_End Flashback_

Kenny jumped up at the first sight of the tears rolling down Dawn's cheeks, but this time he didn't run off. Instead he got on his knees and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Kenny whispered, stroking her shimmering blue hair as she continued to sob.

"You never came to visit." She breathed.

**Aw, poor Dawn. Well at least Kenny was there to comfort her, right? XD**

**I want to apologize to you guys again for the wait. I had an essay to write for this writing competition thingy im entering and yet another essay for history DX plus procrastination. Which don't always equal a fast updates. Srry**

**R&R**

**Luv ya,**

**Pikachu35**


	10. Who Says Good Guys Finsh Last?

**Well its finally done XD thx to all my reviewers once again you guys are the best and neve wouldve gotten this far without you :)**

**Oh n if you havent posted a review yet, could you plz at the end of this and let me kno wat you thought of the overall story**

**Chapter #10- Who Says Good Guys Finish Last?**

"What do you mean never came to visit?" Kenny asked, stroking Dawn's hair as she continued to sob.

"You….You promised to come back and-and you broke it," Dawn answered sniffling, all the while feeling foolish with herself for the way she was acting. Why did she have to break down like this in front of Kenny? Why not somebody else?

"Oh….oh right that promise," Kenny scratched his head nervously. He had a good explanation for why he hadn't come to see Dawn, but he didn't want to have to tell her while she was busy soaking his shirt with tears. He hugged her tightly again, "I can't stand to see you like this, Dawn. Please stop crying and let me explain."

Dawn sat up straight and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Sorry, you know, about being such a crybaby. It was just one lousy visit after all. It's behind us, right? Doesn't matter anymore." She shrugged, struggling to keep her voice steady, but failing to keep the pain out of her eyes as she gazed back into his.

"No, it does matter. Dawn, I never should of got your hopes up like that and then just desert you without at least explaining myself. What kind of best friend would that make me?" Dawn began to study the forest floor to avoid further eye contact and shrugged.

Kenny recognized her gesture and continued, "A terrible one, that's what. I am so sorry Dawn, and I know this is going to sound like the total insensitive guy-thing to say but, something came up."

He winced as Dawn exploded on him. "Something came _**up!?**_ Oh sure something that was far more important then coming to see me, huh?" Her voice cracked and tears escaped from the crevices of her eyes as she continued. "Please tell me Kenny, what could possibly have had kept you from coming home? What could have when you knew how much your family and _friends _would be missing you and worrying?"

Kenny took a deep breath and tried to not burst into tears himself. Everything seemed to have gone from bad to worse and then way worse in just the day and a half he had been here, but, he sighed softly, he knew how to fix it. Their lives wouldn't go back to normal, exactly. There would be a slight surprise, in Dawn's case perhaps, and he prayed that it would be for the better.

"What kept me away for so long, Dawn, the things I was so afraid to face because I didn't know what to think…" He tilted her chin so she was looking up at him. Dawn was now able to see the compassion burning deep in his eyes, but also could sense a hint of fear and anxiousness.

"…Were my feelings," Kenny leaned in slowly and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "About you," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Misty?"

"Yeah Ash, what is it?" Misty answered, glancing over at him from the fire where Brock was giving her "cooking lessons" to no avail.

Ash squinted and pointed to the opposite bank, where two figures walking along could be seen illuminated against the contrast of the setting sun. "You don't think that could be…?"

Misty rushed over to Ash, who was slowly rising from his seat, eyes transfixed on the same spot, and grabbed his arm. "Is that Dawn and Kenny!?"

Before Ash could answer, Brock, too, was at his side with his pair of binoculars out, scanning the bank. "That's them all right and," Brock looked over at the two of them, beaming, "From what I can tell, they look perfectly fine to me!"

"Oh thank God!" Ash breathed, collapsing back into his seat with a sigh of relief.

Misty giggled and poked him lightly on the nose. "See, I told you not to worry."

"Yeah, then who started freaking out a couple hours later?" Ash countered, smirking triumphantly at having finally made a decent comeback to Misty Waterflower for the first time in years.

Misty flushed in embarrassment, opened her mouth to fire back at Ash, couldn't think of anything, and closed it again.

Ash smirked, tilting back in his chair with his hands behind his hand, "Exactly."

"Oh, shut up Mr. Know-It-All."

"Hey guys, here they come" Brock called, causing Ash and Misty to whip around on the spot just in time to see Dawn and Kenny stroll up casually, hand-in-hand, looking as though they were the happiest people alive.

"Hey guys, how was your trip?" Ash laughed, eyeing the two over with a look both of humor and curiosity.

"Well, uh…you know…it was…delightful…relaxing," Dawn and Kenny stuttered, each saying every other word or so.

"Yeah I imagine so," Brock laughed along gesturing toward their interlocked hands. They had obviously forgotten about that, because as soon as he pointed it out, Dawn and Kenny both dropped the other's hand in mock disgust, not quite hiding the disappointment on their faces the moment that had let go.

"So…" Ash began.

"Are you two a…" Misty continued.

"A thing now?!" Brock asked, interlocking his fingers together and shoving his hands in their faces, excitement legible in every letter he spoke.

"Uh…" Dawn and Kenny mumbled.

"Well…" Dawn whispered.

"About that…" Kenny muttered.

Misty clapped her hands together enthusiastically, "We'll take that as a yes then?"

Slowly, both Dawn and Kenny reluctantly nodded, blushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PLAN FAILED, YOU IMBESILES!!"

"Uh," Meowth shook with fear as he struggled to answer the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, with even a small amount of pride, "Just dat boss. You see well...uh…" He hid behind Jessie and pushed her forward as Giovanni's face turned an even deeper shade of magenta.

"Listen, boss," Jessie stated, quivering from head to manicured toes, "Those brats are more powerful and skilled then we thought. You see, they gave us pokeballs filled with sand instead of their pokemon themselves. Next time we promise to-"

"NEXT TIME!? THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME FOR YOU THREE IDIOTS!! I AM TIRED OF FAILED MISSION AFTER FAILED MISSION! AS OF NOW YOU ARE OFFICIALLY FIRED FROM TEAM ROCKET! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY PRESCENSE AGAIN!! HEAR ME?!" Giovanni's face swelled with rage as he bellowed with all his might at the "former" Team Rocket members.

"F-F-F-Fired?" They squeaked, hardly believing their own pounding eardrums.

"Yes, fired," Giovanni replied in a smooth tone, resuming stroking his beloved Persian. "Now...GET OUT!!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The trio answered, flying out of the open office doors and down the steps of the TR HQ in Sinnoh, the sand-filled pokeballs flailing out behind them.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasted off for good!!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**THE END**

**Thx again**

**Luv ya,**

**Pikachu35**


End file.
